1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile and particularly racing car transmissions having manual transmissions with reverse gears.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The following patents are cited as being of interest in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. PAT. NOS.: 4,192,410 4,436,904 4,503,957 4,532,821 4,836,041 5,907,972
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,972 discloses a racing car transmission with a non-rotating reverse gear. The gear does not rotate until it is shifted into the reverse mode. The main shaft splines are shortened to allow the reverse gear to free wheel. The main shaft is machined to accept a needle roller bearing so that the gear can be rotatable about the shaft when free wheeling. This is no longer required with applicant's new designs proposed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,821 to HAGER discloses a transmission primarily designed for racing cars and includes a disclosure that the reverse gear is operational only as long as the clutch is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,041 to FALZONI, et al discloses a transmission which deactivates the reverse gear when not in use.
The remaining patents cited above relate generally to transmissions having reverse gears and were cited during the prosecution of applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,972.
While, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,972, the reverse gear does not rotate until the transmission is shifted into the reverse mode, the new designs proposed herein will allow anyone with limited mechanical background to install the proposed reverse gear in the transmission by simply removing the original standard gear and replacing it with the unique gear proposed herein. This results in a considerable savings in time and expense.